From Fire to Ashes
by Tetsukiryu
Summary: A simple dinner was all that was planned. For Kiryu to meet Weiss's parents as no longer just a colleague, but as her boyfriend. A quiet night that would be ripped apart by a figure from Kiryu's past. Rated M for the eventual mess.


**Ok, first time ive written a damn thing in years hope it goes over well. Depending on how well this is received, I will attempt to make a longer story that leads up to this point. This however is mere speculation atm. Sorry for the slow/short start to this, gotta try and get a feel for this again. Hope you enjoy.**

From Fire To Ashes

"Would you hurry up," Weiss barked through the bathroom door, "You do not want to be late where my father is concerned."

"I know," Kiryu called back. He knew full well what the expectations of him were. He knew that ever since Weiss and he started dating. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, "_Havn't had to dress like this in a long time," _he thought. He wore simple black jacket and slacks. His shirt was a dark lavender and his tie was stark red yet wasn't unbearable. His choice of shirt and tie had caused Weiss to fret until she saw it, then she acquiesced saying, "_It's not outrageous, so it should be fine_." He took one last glace at his face, his light gray eyes had a hard look to them. His hair was combed and spiked in his normal style. His hair wasn't startling white such as Weiss's, but it still stood out being platinum silver. With his inspection complete Kiryu stepped out of the bathroom then had to stifle a gasp. Weiss had her hair in her usual asymmetrical ponytail but instead of her normal tiara, she had a flower hairpiece holding her hair in place that was of an icy blue rose. Kiryu recognized it as a present Ruby had gotten for her partner some time ago. Her dress was also icy blue, ending in white at the feet of the skirt. The skirt ended just above her ankles, and on her feet where some simple white high heeled shoes.

"You look beautiful," Kiryu said walking passed her grabbing his keys. He started toward the door of his dorm.

"And you look presentable," she said, annoyance layering her voice even more, "Where do think your going with those?" she finished, pointing at the keys in his hand. "Where not going there on your bike." She said pulling out her scroll. She quickly typed out a message and sent it. A few moments later her scroll beeped. Reading over the message she closed her scroll and grabbed her white jacket. "I told my father we would be needing transportation tonight. Remember, tonight is about first impressions, and I'd rather he not think down on you simply because you not have any other form of travel," she finished heading out the door.

"I get it, I get it," he grumbled tossing his keys back onto his bed. He glanced at his weapons alongside Myrtenaster. "_I pray that don't bite us in the ass," _he thought dryly, following after Weiss.

"Good luck boss!" Scott called out after they had left the room.

The car was there already when they stepped outside Beacon's main gate. Kiryu opened the door for Weiss which she gave a small smile at, Kiryu then got in himself. "Hey Alphonse," Kiryu said to the driver.

"Good evening Mr. Ashoma, a pleasure to meet you again," he said glancing in the rearview mirror, "Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes Alphonse we may leave." she said arranging herself in her seat, Kiryu did likewise. He glanced out the window at the passing landscape, attempting to quiet his nerves. In battle he was a merciless tactician. His sit, watch, and then strike approach were nearly undefeated in sparring class with Ms. Goodwitch. In academics he was excelling with flying colors. Facing his girlfriends parents for the first time as her boyfriend, left him stumped. For the first time since his Uncle died, he was completely unsure of what to expect. Weiss looked over and saw Kiryu's troubled face and then grasped his hand. He glanced over at Weiss who did nothing but smile at him. Her smile proved contagious and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He then leaned over and gave her a small kiss. She then leaned her head against his shoulder, while he put his arm around hers.

"_No," _Kiryu thought to himself, "_Tonight will be a good night." _He closed his eyes and just enjoyed this quiet moment with Weiss.

_Elsewhere_

She sat there with her fingers crossed, staring at the tablet in front of her. She watch him enter the vehicle after the white haired bitch. They were alone and unarmed. After so long, she would finally have what they kept from her so many years ago. She closed the tablet and stared straight ahead.

"Prep the ships," She ordered, "We leave within the hour."

"At once my lady," the nearby guard said bowing and leaving the room.

At that she stood up and felt the tattoos on her shoulders and arms begin to burn. She let an orb of fire spring to life in her hand. Heat begin to radiate from her melting the table and chairs in the room. Her amber eyes set ahead she grinned, "He. Will. Burn." She said clenching her fist, snuffing the life from the flames.

**So there it is. I will try making my OC's backstories on reddit sometime soon, there are 4 total for what I have thought out. You only see two here(Kiryu and Scott). I will explain what I can in this short story, centered mainly around Kiryu. Read, review, etc, etc ik im shit no need 2 beat around the bush :D. The nub writer is ready for his beating.**


End file.
